The present invention relates to spray wands of the type generally used to support a spray canister, and particularly to such a spray wand with a support stand.
Spray paint is used to mark the ground, pavement or other surfaces. The paint may be supplied in aerosol cans with nozzles oriented axially with respect to the long axis of the aerosol can. Various holders have been developed to mount the aerosol cans, with remote operators that enable a user to walk or stand erect while operating the aerosol can to spray a mark on the ground surface.
One holder for marking and measuring is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,482. This patent discloses a marking apparatus that includes a measuring device that will allow the marking apparatus to produce a series of equally spaced marks. A canister holder and actuator is provided at a bottom end of the device which is supported at the bottom end by a wheel. A measuring implement is slidably attached to the carrying frame and is useful to indicate distances from one spray-painted mark to the next. No stand or support arrangement is disclosed.
Another marking device is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,769,279. This is another form of marking device that mounts an aerosol container. However, this device includes a spike at the downward end of a support rod intended for producing a hole or opening in the ground surface. The hole is produced for receiving a marking flag or the like. The rod and trigger-actuating mechanism is otherwise similar to others previously known and used.
Other examples of an extended aerosol spray arrangement is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,893,606 and 5,518,148. This patent discloses an elongated support rod with a mounting device at one end for supporting a spray canister. A handle at an opposed end is provided with a trigger device that can be operated to remotely actuate the canister to dispense spray paint or other aerosol spray.
Of the above references, none disclose or suggest a spray wand and support stand that will enable a user to rest the unit in an upright condition. This is desirable, especially in situations where a user must temporarily leave the spray wand in an area such as a street or other location where the wand may not be conveniently placed on a truck bed or leaned against an object in an upright condition.
One of the general objectives of providing a remote actuated spray wand is to allow a user to operate the wand from an upright standing position. It is counterproductive and inefficient for the user who must bend to rest the wand on a horizontal surface when it is not in use, and then be required to bend once again to pick up the unit for further use. There is a need, therefore, for a spray wand that incorporates a form of support that will allow the wand to be used, yet stored or, temporarily positioned in an upright condition where the top end or handle of the wand is located for easy access.
An advantage to a spray wand having a stand is that the wand can be stored in an upright condition where it is clearly visible. Wands used in tall grass or cluttered areas are easily lost and unproductive time may be spent searching for lost apparatus. Further, there is little chance that the triggering mechanism will be operated with the wand supported in an upright orientation when not in use. The handle and trigger mechanism are held above the ground surface and are not easily activated unintentionally as can happen if the rod and handle portions are tipped to a horizontal condition and rested against a ground or other support surface where the trigger mechanism can be easily engaged and operated.
The present invention fills the above needs as will be understood from the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, exemplify preferred forms of the device.